Mother, Father, Brother, Sister, Brother?
by gypsywoman1
Summary: AU! Alternate Universe. /Disclaimer...Do not own Supernatural/
1. Characters & Info

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother?

Characters/Info

Name: Cassidy Winchester

Age: 24

(Played by Kristanna Loken)

Info: Cassidy (Cass) is Dean's little sister. She has taken on some traits from him and not good ones either, and also has been known to remind her dad of Mary. She is rebellious because her dad has pushed her harder than Dean on training and hunts since she looks like her mother, making Cass angry. Cass loves her brother but can she really stand being under his protection and watch forever?

Name: Dean Winchester

Age: 29

Info: Dean is Cassidy's older brother. He has taken care of her and watched over her and protected her from their dad when he got a little too harsh on Cass. In fact he watches over her so much he fears he is pushing her away which he kind of is. He is still his cocky self, with pranks, snarky remarks, and all that jazz. Dean loves his little sister but can he really protect her for long?

Name: Sam Anderson/Winchester

Age: 25

Info: Sam is a normal guy. Or is he? Something has been troubling him since he was old enough to walk and talk. And he feels like a big part of him has been ripped out and he doesn't know what. He grew up a normal apple pie life and went to Stanford, majoring in law. Sam wasn't quite sure being a lawyer was for him though when he graduated. So he went off on his own to find his calling, keeping in touch with his friends and parents. But when he meets Cassidy he finds a new friend, whom he loves as a sister. The question that troubles him is…why do I feel like we are related? Will Sam find out the answers to his questions?

Name: John Winchester

Age: 46

Info: John was a marine. He loved his wife Mary and his two children, but was deprived of having a normal life when Mary died one night in a house fire. Ever since then he has trained his son and daughter to the bone. Making Cassidy work harder than Dean without meaning to. No matter how much he loves his children he feels he is a danger to them…to Cassidy. So he goes away leaving Dean alone to hunt as he looks for the yellow-eyed demon. Will he be able to rekindle things with his daughter?

Name: Mary Winchester

Age: 29

Info: Mary was a loving mother and wife. She gave birth to a squirmy Dean, and a darling Cassidy. She loved her family very much but always felt that she was missing something important. Like she had skipped on someone or forgotten someone without meaning to. One night before she went to bed she went to check on Cassidy since she wasn't a crier and didn't have any use for the baby monitor. That night she died leaving behind her children, her husband and the truth of someone lost to her memory.

Name: Katanikotael (Nick)

Age: Unknown

Info: Nick is a demon, and also one of the Kosmokrates. Although he has come a lot farther than being able to just create strife and wrongs in men's homes and hard temper he has grown in his powers. And will not be vanquished by words of laurel written on the door. He has evolved with the times and has become impossible to kill. What does he have in store for this family and the world that good Azezel doesn't?


	2. Fades To Black

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother?

Chapter 1: Fades To Black

A family, and not just any family, but the chosen family for my brother to destroy, the starting point for his master plan. For once I would like to be the one with the great ideas and the power to bring hell to earth. But he had to have the winning one…oh mother would be so proud of her little boy. Although how proud would she be if for some reason his plan should falter and crumble to the ground? Then it shall be my day to have all the glory. My plan, to win her heart. My masterpiece to bring down my brother, whom I so dearly despise. This family is mine. And I plan to do more than to create soldiers to raise havoc among these humans. Yes. I plan to do it all by myself. No one to take all the credit. Just me. And it all starts with Samuel Winchester.

SN

"Mommy why does he cry?" asked the 4-year-old boy who was staring down at his baby brother. Mary went over to the baby and picked him up in his arms bouncing him up and down.

"Everything will be alright love," Mary said to Sam in her arms.

"Mommy?" little Dean asked tugging on her shirt.

"What is it Dean?" she asked looking at him lovingly.

"Who is the man with black eyes?" he asked.

The question stunned Mary and frankly she was surprised that her own son would ask such a thing. She placed the calmed Sam back into his crib where he immediately fell asleep and she kneeled in front of Dean.

"Love. There is no such thing. Now run along and find your father, I'll be downstairs in a minute to fix you lunch," she said, brushing a hand reassuringly on her little boy's cheek.

"Alright Mommy," he said excitedly, swiftly kissing her cheek and running out of the room. She could hear his little feet on the steps and smiled at the sound.

"You can't save them you know," came a male's voice.

"No. But I can try," Mary replied.

Mary woke up abruptly out of her sleep. John groaning as he too had awoken.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning on the bedside lamp.

"Nightmare. Go back to sleep," she replied. She waited until she heard him begin to snore again before getting up and heading to Dean's bedroom. Slowly opening the door to peer into his room, smiling when she found him lying the wrong way on his bed, his feet on his pillow and his head on the other end snoring lightly.

"I love you Dean," she whispered, shutting the door. Turning to go back down the hallway towards her room she stopped and entered the nursery. The mobile playing 'Go to sleep' from Mary Poppins.

"My Sammy," she said once she got to the crib. Looking inside, Sam was sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

"My boy is growing up," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Mommy?" a small tired voice called.

She turned around to look at Dean rubbing his eyes with tiny hands, balled into fists, and yawning.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?" she asked

"I heard you come in and check on me," he replied as he sat down inside the room against the wall. Mary walked over and joined him, raising her arm around him, pulling Dean close to her.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Mary suggested.

"Yes," Dean replied closing his eyes.

"Once upon a time. There was prince. Who was very handsome, and he had a little brother whom he loved. Now this prince was put on a quest to go and find a beautiful princess that lived in a castle far, far away. He was scared to leave his brother behind, and yet his brother told him that he would go with the prince, and would always be by his side," Mary stopped when Dean's snoring kicked in although she continued on with her story, knowing that he would wake up if she didn't.

"The prince slayed dragons, ogre's, giants, and serpents larger than he. All the while his brother Sam stayed along for the ride. Fighting with him. The two prince's knew they were close when they spotted a tall tower in the distance. Once they got just outside it, they climbed the stairs to the room where the princess lived," she said.

"Were you the princess Mommy?" Dean mumbled still remaining asleep.

"Yes. And you, your baby brother, your father and I lived happily ever after. The End," she finished, a hand brushing through Dean's long soft blonde hair as the light from the moon brightened up the room.

'_You can't save them. And you can't save yourself. What's keeping this from getting inside your head?'_ the voice echoed through her mind.

"Love," Mary replied strongly.

'Then love is your weakness. Mary Winchester.'

When morning came Mary awoke on the floor in the nursery, with a bad neck ache and no Dean in sight.

"Dean?" she called out worriedly. Time seemed to stop when she noticed someone standing in the room, by Sam's crib.

"You get away from my son," she spoke, raising to her full height as the man turned around with a gurgling bouncy baby in his arms.

"So adorable. You and John did a mighty fine job on this boy," the man said.

"Who are you?" Mary asked bitterly.

"That is need to know. And you obviously don't. So too bad, so sad. Say goodbye to Mommy Sam. Because you'll see her ever again," the man said with a grin as he vanished in a cloud of black electric smoke.

"SAM--my," she drew out the last word, forgetting why she was even calling the name in the first place. The room around her melted into an office as if it had always been like that and she simply glanced at the space with a smile.

"There, finishing touches are done," she said in satisfaction.

John came up behind her with Dean on his hip.

"Now we can stop worrying about making the whole house perfect," he said.

"Yeah but you should know that women like things perfect even if the husband likes everything the way it is," Mary said pinching his cheek, scrunching up her nose and smiling.

"Ha, ha. Funny. You should be doing that face to Dean here," John said motioning his head to the child glued to his side.

"Daddy is going to teach me how to play baseball today," Dean said sounding excited.

"Oh is he?" Mary said raising her voice in surprise. John put the squirmy boy down and the little guy ran down the hall to his room to get his glove.

"Did you tell him yet?" John asked.

"John. It is our duty as parents, to tell him together," Mary said placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"I can't believe it. He is going to be happy to know he will be having a little sister on the way," John said moving his hand on top of Mary's and smiling as he stared into her eyes.

"Yep. Cassidy Sophia Winchester."

"A new addition to our family."


	3. Life With Change Forever, As We Know It

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother?

Chapter 2: Life Will Change Forever, As We Know It

Dean was jittery. He had to stay home with a babysitter because his parents had to rush to the hospital with his 6-month-old sister, Cassidy. She had stopped breathing at one point under his watch and he couldn't help but feel like he had let her down. Every time he looked at his sister, there held a sense of wonder, excitement, love, and anticipation in Cassidy's eyes. It made Dean as an older brother light up when she said her first word, which was, his name.

"When will they be back?" he asked the babysitter who was sitting on the couch with a reading book.

"Soon. Dean you shouldn't worry, Cassidy will be fine. This kind of thing happens all the time," Julie said, even though she knew it happened a lot, it didn't mean that every baby came out of it alive and well. She was worried also that the little bundle of joy, that never cried, wouldn't be all right. But she had to keep Dean's hopes up as well as hers. The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway made Dean rush to the front door to open it, watching as his mom and dad climbed out of the car with Cassidy in hand.

Once they arrived at the doorstep and entered the house, the questions began to fly through his mouth at hyper speed.

"Is she going to be fine? What was wrong with her? What did the doctor say?" Dean asked.

"Slow your roll kiddo. Your sister is going to just fine. The doctor said that sometimes a baby's brain forgets to send messages throughout the body to let it know when to breathe, talk, open their eyes, move their arms and legs," John said. Mary saying the part on what the doctor said.

"Well, glad Cass is okay. Call if you need anything," Julie said, standing up and giving everyone a hug before leaving.

"Dean why don't you take her upstairs and put her to bed," Mary said giving him Cassidy in his little arms. Dean beamed when he saw the baby's chest move up and down, up and down. Walking up the stairs slowly and quietly he began to whisper words to the sleeping girl in his hold.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you ever again. Not under my watch. When big brother is here. I promise," Dean said, placing Cassidy in the crib and kissing her on the forehead.

"Dean," she spoke softly, just awaking from her sleep, as he tried to leave. He ran over to her side wanting to know why she called his name.

"Prom-ise," she tried.

"Yes. I promise," he confirmed, completely unaware that Mary and John were watching from out in the hallway.

SN

Later that night, Mary had just finished tucking in Dean and was heading off to bed, while John was downstairs watching television. She made a stop at the nursery to check on Cassidy when she stopped. Noticing the door was partly closed, and a light muffle in the room.

"Chosen," a voice whispered.

Mary quickly pushed the door open and ran in, coming to a halt mid-room where she let out a loud bloodcurdling scream. John awoke from downstairs and immediately ran to where he heard his wife. The nursery seemed empty of any person besides his little girl. He walked over to the crib seeing the girl staring up at the ceiling.

"Mommy," she tried. John looked confused and twisted his head to look at what she was looking at, when he saw his wife on the ceiling, staring back at him with bloodshot eyes, and a big seeping wound across her stomach.

"John," she sputtered, before flames burst out of nowhere enveloping her in their fiery depths.

"Mary!" he shouted as he fell to floor, an arm protecting his face from the heat. He realized that his daughter was unprotected from the danger and rose to his feet, picking her out of her crib and running out into the hallway where Dean was standing looking scared and tired.

"Dean, take your sister and go outside as fast as you can. Go Dean, go!" John shouted over the roar of the fire in the nursery.

Dean turned around and sprinted down the stairs, careful to not drop what was in his arms. He made it outside and stopped to look up at the window where his dad would be now. But he was wrong when his father ran out of the house picking him up, making his hold of Cassidy tighten, as the window to the nursery blew out. John set the two down away from the house and at the Impala where they stood watching as the flames swallowed their beloved home. Dean looked around noticing that his mom was nowhere in sight and he glanced at his father to ask.

"Where's mommy?" he asked.

"She didn't make it Dean. I couldn't save her," John replied, tears building up in his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

"_Angels are watching over you," Mary spoke to her boy, tucking him into bed._

"_And Cassidy too?" Dean asked hopefully._

"_Yes Dean. And your sister too. Night love," Mary said, kissing him on his forehead and getting up to leave._

"Night mommy. Thanks for being me and Cassidy's angel," Dean said, turning over in his bed and falling asleep.

Those were the last words he said to her. He wouldn't take them back for the world. Although too bad that his sister wouldn't ever get to know how amazing and beautiful their mommy was.


	4. Growing Up And Growing Apart

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother?

Chapter 3: Growing Up And Growing Apart

Cassidy was sick of doing the same stuff everyday. Always, obstacle course, shooting practice, self-defense training, weapon cleaning, Latin and creature studies, all after school. It was like she had no life that was outside of the hunting world. At school she didn't have any friends, and no guy even bothered to ask her out because, she had been caught reading a book on demons.

The rumor had spread around that she was some kind of occult member that worshipped Satin, or was even considered a freak. Which in a way she was a freak, and not normal. No way would she ever live a normal life, not since her mom died when she was just a baby. A lot of the times she wished she remembered Mary. When she was younger and she still didn't know why they kept moving around and dad would always leave, she would make up stories or conversations about her mom as if she were still alive.

Dean had seen her one time doing it and ever since then she hadn't dared make up silly things. Right now she was waiting by the Impala as Dean double-checked the essentials in his backpack. In fact she knew he was checking, because she could hear him muttering under his breath.

"Knife…check. Holy water…check. School books…not check," he said stopping and staring into his bag before looking up at Cassidy.

"Oh come on! Dean, we are going to be late!" Cassidy said when he gave her the look that said he needed to go back inside to find his books.

"But Cass," Dean began.

"Nah-uh. Dean, check inside the car. I bet they are just lying around in there," she pointed out. He furrowed his brow as if he were thinking; then he continued his forward motion towards the vehicle.

"Bet you thirty bucks that they are there," Cassidy said getting in.

"You wish. No way they will be--," Dean stopped when there on the floor in the back, were his books. He snatched them up and stuffed them into his backpack before tossing it onto the seat in between him and his sister. Jamming the key into the ignition and revving the engine he pulled out of Bobby's driveway. The Winchester's were currently staying at John's old friend's house for another day and then leaving to go to some other state for school, training and hunts.

"So you gonna give me those thirty bucks or am I going to have to take them by force?" she asked breaking the silence. Dean looked over at her and mimicked her in a weird tone, and doing it in an annoyed way.

He took out his wallet and quickly threw the amount of money into her lap and returning the leather holder in his jean pocket.

"Now you know the routine. When we get home after school we head straight for the backyard. Dad will be waiting there to start the self defense training," Dean said.

"Great. That leaves me bruised and bloody at the end of the day," Cassidy groaned rolling her eyes.

"Hey Cass. I know you can do this. It may be hard, and yeah, dad is being tough on you. But he will be flat on his back or ass today. You've gotten good, you can beat him," Dean encouraged.

"Tell that to Mr. Drill Sergeant," Cassidy mumbled.

The Impala drove into the parking lot and the two got out, heading for the place they wouldn't see after today. Dean veered away from Cassidy as he went to a group of cheerleaders.

'_Typical,'_ she thought. Cassidy figured on her last day of school here, she was all on her own. Like always.

When she arrived at her locker, she was immediately bombarded by the football jocks. "What do we have here boys? A Winchester. What do you say we have a little fun? I mean after all it is her last day," Dan said with a grin. Cassidy shut her locker, tossing her books to the side as she dodged him trying to pin her to where she had just stood.

"Fast for a girl," he spoke, walking over to her. A crowd began to form around the jocks and Cassidy; suddenly she felt outnumbered.

'_Remember. You are never outnumbered. Always know you can defeat the enemy. Never let them think they have the upper hand. Stand your ground and always be prepared for a fight,' _her father's words rang through her head. Cassidy squared her shoulders, legs spread out, hands balled into fists in front of her.

"Look fellas. I think girly here is gonna fight," he said, laughing hysterically with all his jock buddies.

"Bring it on asshole," she said angrily, knowing the words pissed the football player off.

He pulled off his jacket and flung it somewhere to the side where a bystander had caught it. The youngest Winchester could feel millions of eyes on her, and then she spotted movement in the crowd, where she saw a very worrisome Dean. Dean almost made it to the inside of the circle when suddenly the people in front of him bunched up more to prevent him from doing so. Her eyes fell back onto the threat in front of her and watched his every move.

First, he charged at her head on, but that was a big mistake. Cassidy gracefully spun herself, doing a swinging kick right to the side of his face, knocking him down for the count and returning back to her position. The other members of the team stood in shock as they stared at their unconscious friend, before they too shook off their jackets as well, deciding one at a time was not the way to handle this girl. They came at her two by two and each set of them ended up either groaning on the linoleum floor, or cowering away from her with cuts on their lips.

"Enough!" yelled a male, who by the sound of it, it was a teacher, or worse…the headmaster. The one who had spoke, broke through the kids and was standing a few steps away from Cassidy and did not look happy.

"Ms. Winchester. To my office now!" the headmaster fumed. Cassidy started to walk forward, avoiding everyone's gaze, including her brother's, as she followed close behind.

888

John was pacing in front of his youngest as she sat, slumped on the couch at Bobby's house. He frankly didn't know what to say or even how he felt. Sure there was a fight before school started, and it turned out to be his own child who was involved, yet he wasn't certain if he should be angry, or ecstatic.

"Dad, before you start yelling at me I just want you to know that what I did was all in self defense," Cassidy clarified. The elder stopped in his tracks and stared at her with a puzzled look.

"Look Cass," he began, moving over to her and sitting beside her on the couch.

"I would expect this kind of behavior from Dean. But, as how my training has done you good on protecting yourself, there is no reason for me to be angry with you," he finished.

"What?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Although, you should know that this doesn't necessarily mean you get out of self defense training today. It just means that I need to watch my butt around you from now on," he said with a smile. Cassidy felt the urge to hug him, but knew that was against standard procedures. She wanted to say to him that she loved him and yet she had a feeling, he wouldn't return the heart felt moment.

Instead she stood up and placed a hand up to her forehead in a salute, then retreating upstairs to her bedroom until Dean got home.

John remained where he was and leaned back into the comfort of the cushions, closing his eyes. The sound of footsteps registered in his mind, but he knew that who they belonged to, meant no threat to him.

"Hey Bobby," he said, opening his eyes to look at the older man.

"That girl is real lucky to have you as a father John," Bobby said, taking a seat in a lazy boy across from his friend.

"Yeah. Well, I won't be here forever. Just teaching her the basics on how to take care of herself when she is older," John replied.

"Which reminds me…when are you going to loosen up a bit on Cass?" Bobby asked.

"What do you mean? Do you think I push her too hard? Cause I sure as hell don't," John said sitting up, now that the conversation had taken a turn for the worse.

"Well you are more tough on her than you are on Dean. And Dean is older. It makes me wonder if you are being rough on Cass because--," Bobby stopped knowing he was going too far with this.

"Because what? Seriously, Bobby. Continue. I would like to know," John said anger noticeable in his voice.

"Because she reminds you of Mary," the elder finished.

Silence evaded the room as soon as the words had gotten out, and then it disappeared quickly as a time bomb went off in John.

"How dare you. She does not remind me of my wife! And how dare you think that! I am doing my best for my children and sure! I may be rougher on my daughter than my eldest, but it is in order to keep her prepared!" John shouted, him and Bobby now standing up, face to face with one another.

"Prepared for what? To be scared of her own father! If you would pull your head out of your ass long enough, you may come to realize that she is being pushed away by you! I'll walk by her bedroom sometimes and I'll hear her crying herself to sleep because of all the stress you put on her. She is just a teenage girl and for Christ's sake your own flesh and blood! I believe Dean is the only thing keeping her from falling apart completely or even leaving! He takes better care of her than you ever do John. Now think what I said through, and maybe you'll understand how much of a danger you are to you own child," Bobby said as he stomped out the room and into the kitchen.

Not only was this the worst fight that had ever been dealt out between the two friends, it was the last. The next day, the three Winchester's left Bobby's house, and made a long trip to somewhere new. Ever since that day, Cassidy had grown farther and farther away from her father as he yelled at her more and more, and occasionally beating her up so bad in self defense training, she was lucky to fall asleep without having nightmares.

It wasn't long till Cassidy was 19 that she ran away from her family. Dean was hurt because she never did say goodbye and he was mad at her for leaving their family behind for good. She had never liked school, so college wasn't an option when she left, and hunting was all she knew and all she ever fit into. Hunting on her own was difficult and was grateful that she learned all that she did from her father when she was younger, but it still didn't make her forgive him.

This job…this life she chose…didn't always have its perks.


	5. Forget The Past, Think About The Present

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother?

Chapter 4: Forget The Past, Think About The Present

There was heat. Nothing but the heat around her, as she searched for someone that she had lost a long time ago and had been desperately trying to find. Somehow she knew she was close and she hoped it wasn't too late, but then again, 24 years and 6 months was of course too late. She wanted to remember the person so badly, wanted to find out things about her from her family and yet they would never answer her questions. Always shoved them aside as if to get to them later when they weren't busy at all.

They were always busy and that was fact.

"Mommy!" she cried aloud, the words getting swallowed up by the darkness and heat wherever she looked. She figured that the heat was fire. When she saw the house and its stillness came into view, she could only guess it was her home that she had once had when she was just 6 months old.

"Why does he cry?" a small voice asked. Cassidy realized that when she glanced down to see who had spoken she was inside the place, where a little boy was standing on a step stool to look into a baby's crib.

"Dean?" Cassidy asked. The little boy turned to face her and suddenly hopped down from the step and walked over to her curiously.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"It's me Cassidy. Your sister," she replied.

"I don't have a sister. I have a brother," Dean said pointing towards the crib.

Cassidy stepped forwards to look down at the baby, and sure enough it was a baby boy, with blue-green eyes and brown hair.

"What's his name?" she asked as she couldn't help but smile.

"Sam. Sammy," Dean replied proudly, taking his spot back on the stool.

"He's my--," Cassidy began but stopped dead short as someone entered the room. Quickly she reached for Dean and when she did, she realized that he was no longer there, and neither was Sam. Looking at the person who had interrupted her words she had now forgotten, she wasn't the least bit surprised when the person was just a big black mass.

"You weren't part of my plan. However you could work to my advantage," the figure said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

Although she didn't receive an answer from him before she went flying back, where her back was to meet wall, but never did. She passed right through it and through emptiness, and fire.

She gasped for air as she sprang up in bed, eyes wide and full of horror. Cassidy scoured the room and found no sign of the man she saw in her dream and instead found the man she had slept with that night. Some random guy she had picked up from a bar hoping to have a little fun. Which is exactly what she did…Getting up out of the bed she gracefully and quietly grabbed her clothes, got dressed and snuck out, not even leaving her phone number.

Just as she was heading away from the building and to her car, her cell rang. She pulled it out of her pant pocket and flipping it open knowing exactly who it was.

"Listen Dean, now is not the best time," she said, opening the car door and getting inside.

"And you mean that you are just leaving someone's house after hot meaningless sex?" Dean asked.

"God! Gross Dean! Yes okay! But I don't need to have this conversation with my own brother," Cassidy said as she started the engine.

"Fine, sorry. But I need to speak to you. How fast can you get back to your motel room?" Dean asked.

"Dean. You broke into my room! Why not inform me you are coming to visit instead of just barging in for a late night chat!" Cassidy yelled sounding annoyed.

"Well I can tell that I struck a nerve…not to mention I never knew you to be one to have pictures of guys posted all over you bedroom. Do you do that in every motel room you stay in?" Dean asked with a cocky grin even though he knew she couldn't see it, she knew that he was doing it.

"You went snooping through my stuff! This! This is part of the reason why I left you and dad years ago," she said, almost regretting ever saying the words.

"Actually, that is part of the reason why I need to talk to you. Plus other things," Dean said sounding ticked off quite a bit.

"I'll be there soon. Just don't drink all my beers and no porn!" she exclaimed before flipping her phone shut and tossing it onto the passenger seat.

When Cassidy arrived at the motel she was staying in, there was no doubt she would've missed the black impala parked right outside her room. Fuming, she slammed the car door and immediately hated herself for doing so, since her car was her baby and most prized possession. It had taken years to get this thing when all she really used to buy it was credit card scams.

Her black 1966, Ford Galaxie 500 2-door convertible was everything to her and sure it may not be as nice as her big brother's car, but she loved this thing more than his. Walking up the front door she was about to put her key into the hole, when the door swung open and there was Dean, embracing her in a hug that knocked all air out of her lungs.

"Dean….can't….breathe!" she gasped.

"Oh. Sorry about that," he said releasing her from his hug, but remained his hold on her shoulders to look her over for any scratches and to see how well she had grown up.

"I'm not a statue. I don't need to be observed or inspected," she said, shrugging out of his grip and pushing past him to enter.

"You've…um…sure grown up a lot since when you left 5 years ago," Dean stuttered, watching as Cassidy went over to the fridge.

"Dean. Don't worry. I have no boyfriend that you can beat up or interrogate, just because I am your little sister, and I look this good. I've inherited your genes," Cassidy said rolling her eyes, pulling out two beers and tossing one to Dean.

"Well I'm glad to know I had such an impact on you," the elder hunter said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh grow up Dean!" she said.

The two popped the caps off and took a big swig at the same time without even knowing it or being completely weirded out by it. To them it was normal.

"So you go to school?" Dean asked.

"Does it look like I do? Come on Dean you know I hated it just as much as you or maybe even more," Cassidy replied. She plopped down onto the couch with Dean following pursuit.

"Hey, what happened back in High School was in the past and it is going to stay there. So…forget the past, and think about the present," he said.

Cassidy looked over at him with her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. How could her bonehead of a brother think up something so clever and yet so not him, that she completely agreed with Dean?

"You're right," she said in a small whisper.

"Exsqueeze me? I think I need to hear that one more time, but louder," Dean said putting a hand to his ear and leaning in closer to her.

"I said you're right…about this at least," she repeated, adding on the last thing for good measure just so she could see his expression. He was about to reply to that comment she made when she stopped him by moving on to something that had been bugging her since she woke up.

"Dean…do you know someone by the name Sam?" she asked.

"No…but for some reason it sounds familiar. I might have but I don't know," he replied looking puzzled.

"Don't strain your self," Cassidy muttered into her bottle as she took another swig. She glanced at him seeing his funny glare that said, 'hardy har-har,' and she spit out her beer at the sight since she hadn't swallowed it.

"Nice going Cass!" Dean said sarcastically with laughter and clapping as she ran to the kitchen to grab some napkins to clean up the mess.

888

"_Damn, she almost figured it out. Thankfully I stopped her from saying it in her dream before the memories came back, on how she really did have another brother. Why must my brother succeed in everything? It's like he found this tiny loop hole when I wasn't aware and took it. Cassidy Winchester…looks like it's time to re-adjust my plan, in order for what I want to come true. And then brother...Who will be the best? Who will all demons worship because of his brilliant and well thought out plan? Me. Sorry Azazel, but big brother Katanikotael is gonna win this thing you have started. I'm going to win…and I'll make damn sure of it too."_


	6. Nice To Meet You, My Name Is

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother

Mother, Father, Brother, Sister…Brother?

Chapter 5:

Dean had left not long ago to go back to their dad; after all he didn't mention he was coming to see Cassidy in the first place. She wished him good luck that John wouldn't be so tough on him and decided that it was time she packed up and went to a new town. A new hunt meant something else to kill or send back to hell, and maybe even some people to save if they get caught into the mess.

Walking over to her duffel bag she picked it up and immediately stuffed the things she had taken out of it back into the bag. Cassidy didn't bother rolling up the pictures of the guys that her brother had found posted on her wall. Instead she tore them off and threw them into the garbage can. Giving a last glance around the room, making sure that she got everything, she proceeded out the front door and to the main office to return her key and sign out.

The drive wasn't bad, which very rarely it was bad, but with **"Middle Of Nowhere"** playing through the speakers she felt at home. Really and truly, her car was her only home and would ever be. Not the place back in Lawrence, not any of the millions upon millions of motel rooms, not the Impala, not Bobby's place…but her Ford. She had seen how Dean had become to love his own car; she knew he felt the same as she did her own prized possession.

Right now Cassidy wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew that it had to be somewhere. When she finally decided to look at the signs on the highway to see what they said, the sign read "Welcome To Palo Alto, California!" She groaned a bit as she realized she had been driving for hours and really needed sleep. Also, the fact that the place she was in wouldn't allow her to do that considering there was a big college campus in Palo Alto…Stanford.

There would be parties, drunk people littering the streets, booze, and loud thrumming music. Pulling into a motel that came into sight she wasn't at all thrilled to find it just off to the right of the school. Cassidy didn't want to stay so close to a place she despised, but then her mind was saying, 'Suck it up Cass. It has a bed and shower and those are exactly what you need.' So she reluctantly got out of her car, making her way to the main office to check in.

888

When Cassidy had finally stepped into her room, removing herself of the bags on her arms and shoulders, she no longer felt tired. The whole time she was waiting for the old man to hand her the room key, she had been thinking that a college party wouldn't be so bad to crash.

Picking up her duffel that held most of her clothes she walked over to the bed to rummage through the mess, trying to find something suitable to wear. After long minutes of searching, she changed into a black low cut skirt, a gray Metallica rock t-shirt, and black leather stiletto heeled boots. As she looked into the mirror, she could definitely imagine what a normal father would say.

"Go back into your room and change now. I am not having my daughter dress like that." John would never say it though. Shaking her head as she smoothed out the skirt, Cassidy turned around, grabbing her purse and headed out to a night of fun.

888

Parties, parties, and more parties. Cassidy had been to six in one night and was moving on to the seventh. Either the others, had run out of booze, hot guys, good music, or people had passed out from lighting up their whole joint full. When she arrived to this new one though it seemed different. She felt a jolt of needing to go inside and investigate. Entering the party she noticed she was completely underdressed for this occasion.

Costumes left and right and it was then that Cassidy knew that it was Halloween. How she could've forgotten was unknown to her. Maybe it was the fact that she never really got to spend it with her brother and father. Well she did, it was just that that was when she was eight. Dean going along to watch over her with his brand new girlfriend for the week.

"_Dean, why does __**she**__ have to come?" Cassidy whined._

"_She wouldn't have to if you would've grown out of trick-or-treating. I mean this is little kid stuff," Dean replied._

"_In case you haven't noticed Dean I am eight. Still a little kid."_

"_Yeah well in my book, little sister and little kid are two completely different things."_

She smiled at the thought. The whole night she had tried to make Dean's girlfriend have a bad time. And finally Dean dumped her half way through getting candy at houses, because he then realized what a major pain in the neck she was. Never leaving Cassidy's side after that and even joining on getting candy. Making his own bag…or more like snatching one from a boy that was being mean to her, whom they had run into.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory," one woman said. In Cassidy's opinion the girl looked like a slutty nurse in the nurse costume of hers.

"All right, all right it's not that big a deal," her friend she was toasting to said.

"Sam…" Cassidy said almost instinctively. It was as if she knew him.

"Yeah?" Sam asked turning to face her.

"Oh sorry…it's just…you look familiar," Cassidy replied.

Sam studied the person standing in front of him looking puzzled and he too felt like he knew the girl.

"More shots!" A man dressed like a zombie shouted, pointing at me once he made it to the bar.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Bud Light," she answered.

"Um…this is my girlfriend Jess," Sam introduced. Jessica rolled her eyes and held out her hand with a smile. Cassidy took the hand and shook it.

"He means my name is Jessica Moore. His name is Sam Anderson."

"Cassidy. But you can call me Cass."

Jessica let go of Cassidy's hand and looked somewhat confused as to why the girl only gave her first name.

"Do you have a last name?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Jessica said hitting her boyfriend's arm at how impolite he was being.

"No it's okay. Yeah it's…" Cassidy paused.

'_Should I tell them the truth or one of the ones on my fake ID's?'_

"Nomel," she finished.

"Hey, isn't that lemon backwards?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. But it's my foster parents last name. So I never questioned it."

"Cool."

The three just looked at each, not knowing what to do next, but was saved the trouble as the zombie guy brought everyone their beverages for the night.

"So did I hear correctly? You passed your LSAT?" Cassidy asked. Of course she had no idea what the hell that was, but in order to make a conversation she had to pretend to know the topic these college people were talking about earlier.

"Yeah, but like I said. It's no big deal. Just another test," Sam replied.

"Not just another test Sam. It's your whole life on a plate. Don't listen to him though, he's being modest," Jessica said with a smile. Cassidy giggled at the look on the man's face from his girlfriend's comment and he she almost spit out her drink.

"I need to go to the bathroom and then we can leave Sam," Jessica said, rushing away once he nodded in understanding.

She wanted to speak to him at the moment Jessica had left and yet she couldn't find words. Desperately skimming through things to ask or start off on things, she came up with a big fat nothing.

"Why do I feel like we've met before?" Sam finally asked.

"I don't know, but I feel it too," Cassidy replied. There was a long pause, before the conversation was then continued.

"Here is my number. For some reason I think we should talk. Get to know each other better," he said, writing it down on a napkin that was unused and handed it over to Cassidy.

"Thanks Sam. I'll make sure to call." Cassidy opened her mouth to say one more word to him, but then Jessica came up to them looking bubbly and ready to go home.

"Nice meeting you two," Cassidy said.

The couple said their goodbyes also and left. As they did, a man approached Cassidy seemingly drunk and swaying.

"Wanna go somewhere private?" he asked.

"Not tonight Billy. I'm going home," she replied, walking out the door. The man looking slighting confused at the name she gave him. Mentally asking himself while mouthing the words… _'What's my name? Billy? Or Ben?' _Finally settling on one, he turned to face the rest of the room, raising his arms in the air with a liquor bottle screaming, "Billy's in the House!"


	7. Party in Palo Alto

**Warning:**** Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Sam. Sam Anderson. He seemed like a nice respectable guy and he wasn't bad looking but Cassidy didn't find any attraction to him in that way. Heading back to her motel she really wanted to know more about this Sam and it confused her as to why. Licking her lips and nearly running into a guy on her way there, "Oh sorry," she apologized, meeting his dark brown eyes almost flustered.

The man was very attractive, short hair that was somewhat spiked, a grin that held every possible sin that would never be seen on an Angel's face. A hint of a mustache and a little of a beard but not much as a triangular goatee was separated, adding the hotness factor. He wore a nice black shirt and leather jacket that didn't suit her needs too much but it was one of those nights where it was party time especially on a campus. So he was forgiven.

"Sorry to you too. From the looks of it, I am not mistaken, are you turning in early from the parties?" he asked, the corner of his mouth tilting up a little in thought. "Name's Nick by the way."

Cassidy couldn't help but look him over as he had given a quick flick of his own and she smiled a bit. "Cassidy and I've been to 6 of them, none of them hold my fancy."

_I should really be heading back to the motel. Got a big day tomorrow._

"Well I've heard there is this great party that beats all the ones going on, on this block at least. Care to join me or do you not do things with strangers?"

Oh yeah, if anything this guy was a player but Cassidy couldn't help but fall for it. He was great looking, he had charm and if anything she knew where this would end up once the party was over. Nodding her head, taking up the offer she began to walk with him to a big house of no doubt a fraternity. Cassidy never thought about hitting one of these places in her lifetime but it actually seemed to be fun once they got inside and took up two plastic red cups of alcohol.

_If train A were to meet train B at a certain interval and train C decided to come the direction that train A and B were traveling towards, would train A, B and C…_

Her eyes flicked to a stupid game of spin the bottle off in the corner. It looked like some things never really lost their touch. Cassidy felt a hand on her hip and she looked down to find it was Nick's and she slid out and in front of him, taking his drink from him and setting them down on a table before pulling him to the floor in the living room where people were dancing. Beginning to move her hips and the rest of her body to the sound, her mouth singing to the lyrics of Nine Inch Nails as she stared up at Nick.

Nick grinned and his hands went to her hips to feel them sway as he danced with her. Eyes intent on her like a hawk would a mouse but she was hardly anything to snatch up from the ground for dinner. He leaned in to speak to her, "Want to find somewhere private?"

888

Her back hit the door to her motel room as she kissed him, a silent moan leaving her and exiting into his mouth as his hands fumbled with his shirt and hers tried for unlocking the door. Succeeding, they quickly stumbled back into the room and shut the door. Cassidy's personal items hit the floor and soon her shirt followed with Nick's lips latched onto her neck. Fingers sliding underneath his shirt after removing his jacket she tugged on the fabric to indicate she wanted it off.

Separating for a few sparse minutes for the shirt to be discarded, Nick picked her up at the back of her thighs and carried her to the bed where he kissed his way down to her bra to tease at the skin where it met lace. A nuzzle and he pulled one cup away from the morsel to attend to its needs as well as his. Licking the hardened pebble as if it were ice cream before he was descending her frame to her jeans. With talent and quick flick of the wrist the button and zipper were undone to allow Nick to tug the denim and panties off and as far away as possible.

"Never thought this would happen tonight," Nick commented, smiling as he heard Cassidy laugh and a moan overtook her when his mouth headed in between her legs to the slick heat awaiting him.

Cassidy gasped, her back arching and her hands fisting in the sheets as his tongue worked her entrance and nub like fine-tuning an instrument. E, A, D, G, B, E and finally, strum the strings. Another moan left her, her abs clenching and she gazed down at the man lapping her up, her mouth open in awe at the sight. Out of the many hook ups she had in her life, this one had to be the best one yet and that was a surprisingly long list.

"Oh god…Nick…" her head fell back onto the bed with her eyes shut at the ecstasy washing over her.

Nick raised his head at that, licking his lips as his eyes burned a harsh gold in the dark, knowing she couldn't see it. "I'm anything but god Cassidy, I just enjoy my work."

"A little too much I might say but damn it—"

She was cut off as he resumed his actions, fingers joining as he teased and rubbed. Finally entering two fingers into her, thrusting and curling to get her to her first climax as in the meantime he was getting harder. If only she knew what was really going on he might have gotten even more turned on, but her being so oblivious was perfect just the same. He had to find a way to keep her in his sights, to keep track of her and that was hard enough as it was in her dreams with the mistake of Sam popping up and then running into the guy. Now that he had her flavor, had her under his literal tongue and clutches, he could easily keep contact with her.

_My brother thinks he's so smart, but I'm smarter._

Feeling her writhe underneath him he hummed as he latched his mouth fully around her and that was the release he was expecting. Cassidy hit orgasm, throbbing and clenching below as she broke and her breathing was heavy and lazy even when he disappeared from her core and slid up to connect their lips. Her hand went to his hair and the other went down his front, wanting to take off his own pants to find that they were already gone and a condom placed there. All that was needed was direction and she was happy and eager to oblige.

888

Eyes snapping open as she gasped, sitting up straight, her breathing erratic as she glanced down to make sure that all her clothes were on. They were. It was a dream and yet it seemed so real. Glancing to her side there was no sign of another body there or having been there, but what really got her was that she could still feel his tongue at her core, still feel his dick as it thrust into her and she laid back down running her hand through her blond strands.

Inhaling and exhaling she had kissed him, she remembered that and she had danced with him but she had never gone anywhere with him. After a brief mental walkthrough in her head she heard her phone ring and she reached over blindly and took hold of the device and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked.

"Whoa, sounds like you just came out of having sex."

"Ew, Dean, gross. I was sleeping if you must know. How is the search going for Dad?"

"Not so good, no luck, except for a lead to Palo Alto. I'm here now if you feel that you can take time out to come and help me. He's really gone Cass and I have no idea what to do. Is it too much to ask that I don't do this alone?"

_Yes. Yes it is because I don't want to find the man Dean. If I found him I'd probably wind up fighting with him. I haven't spoken to him since I left and you think I want to help find his ass!_

Squeezing her eyes shut she winced, she was really going to do this. "I'm already in Palo Alto…I'm staying at the Sunny Motel, Room 5."

"Great, I'll be there in 20 and we can get started," Dean voiced.

"So soon?"

"Yes. I don't want to miss a chance at finding him if he's close."

_Leave it to Dean to never let any rest be awarded to the tired._


	8. A Fire That Changed It All

So having her brother here wasn't what she would have liked. He was drinking her beer and nosing around, she hadn't told him about that Sam Anderson, she wasn't sure if she was ever going to tell him until after she met up with him alone and got to know things. There was something there with the guy, like she really knew him and if she did maybe it was good to see how and why. John was being ridiculous so when Dean had gone back to Dad he had found him gone. How Cassidy knew…she must have been drunk last night because there was a text on her phone that was opened. That or she just knew John.

Dad was always up and leaving but the thing was that to Dean this wasn't normal. So now Cassidy had to get dragged into the hunt for him. She had explained to him that she had a hunt here and wasn't going to leave just yet until she got it done. Omens were showing up which meant a nasty creature or some demon and that only started after Dean called her. Looking at the phone number written down on the piece of paper, Cassidy wondered if she should call the guy so soon. Would that be weird? What if his girlfriend picked up? That would be something she did not want to get into especially since she was not another girl and she just met Sam last night.

"Thinking hard?"

Cassidy looked up at her older brother and sighed. "I guess."

"What about?"

Dean was leaning in to see what was on the paper and when she folded it and tucked it away in her pocket he stared at her. "Nothing important." A beat. "Dean, have you ever had a feeling that things are not what they are supposed to be?"

That seemed to take him aback, standing up he took a swig and threw the bottle away. "Sometimes, but that is probably because mom is gone. If she were still here we would know where dad is."

Cassidy felt disappointed, so it was just her about other things. Not just mom. Sure she missed her and she knew it would be different still, it was not what she was talking about. Her dreams were plaguing her, seeing Dean so little and another baby in a crib that wasn't her. Standing and inhaling she decided to have some time to herself. "I'm going to head out for a minute or so. Why don't you look into the events happening here while I am gone."

"Where are you going?"

"To do some research."

888

Sam packed a bag. He was going to head off to be with his parents with Jessica for the weekend to tell them the good news as well as the fact that he was going to propose to Jessica while there. His parents would be happy for him, they had always wanted him to find someone that would treat him right and be the one. Smiling and shaking his head as he imagined their faces he zipped up his bag and lifted it to head out to the car to put it in the trunk.

Jessica would be home soon, she was finishing up her shift at her work and then they would be heading off. Sam, about to head inside, stopped when his cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Sam? It's Cassidy from last night. I was wondering if we can meet somewhere and talk."

Hearing her voice made him forget everything he was already doing. Getting into his car before he even knew what he was doing he agreed as he made his way to the park just off campus. Arriving he found Cassidy sitting down waiting for him. Sam was nervous. Why was he nervous? Because he felt that there was something that they were going to talk about that would explain stuff he had wondered about his entire life. Because he felt that things were going to change. That was ridiculous, he knew he was being crazy if he thought that.

Cassidy looked up once he took a seat beside her and she smiled a greeting. "Thanks for meeting with me. I just thought we should talk. I don't think I'll be in town much longer, my brother came and we have to take off."

She was explaining too much, or was she? It felt as if she was giving everything up to Sam when really she wasn't. "It's no problem. I'm actually going to be leaving too. Just for a bit. Taking a trip to my parents."

"Oh. Where are you from?"

"Oregon. You?"

Opening her mouth to speak because she was getting so wrapped up into just talking to him, she stopped. Should she? She was comfortable around him, like a long lost friend or brother. A flash of her dream hit her then, the crib, her brother Dean telling her that she wasn't his sister and that he had a brother. The baby had brown hair, blue-green orbs…the moment ended and she stared deep into Sam's eyes that mimicked the dream.

"Um. Kansas but pretty much all around. Never stopped moving…why do I know you? That can't be possible since we both lived in different places and I have never seen you before in my life. I would remember."

"Cass!"

The voice cut in before Sam could even answer her back. Dean was coming for her and he must have tracked her down with GPS. "Dean…"

"I've got a lead. We…who's this?" Dean asked.

"I'm Sam Anderson. Who are you?"

A vibe radiated off the two, protective over her and it freaked her out. "This is my brother Dean. The one I kind of told you about. Who should be back at the motel waiting for me. I said I needed to do stuff."

"Yeah research but this looks more like a date."

Cassidy almost vomited in her mouth. Date? Yeah like Sam was her type. She didn't view him in that way. "Fuck off Dean. You just got here. It'd be great if you left."

"Cassidy…" Sam started.

Snapping her head to look at him, she noticed his attention was somewhere else. Looking where he was, she saw nothing. "What's wrong Sam?"

"We need to go to my apartment."

That was all he said before he ran, not bothering with his car. Cassidy ignored Dean's glare and ran after him, knowing that Dean was on her tail. He never trusted her with certain people. Apparently Sam fit in that category. Running up the stairs and bursting through the door they could see that nothing was wrong there. She grew worried for Sam, maybe he imagined it or tried to get them to stop fighting.

A yell brought them to the bedroom where Sam was staring at the ceiling in pain and horror at the sight of Jessica pinned to the ceiling, bleeding. Fire sprouted out of nowhere when Dean took charge and hugged Sam to him to fight him from going to his dead girlfriend. Cassidy followed albeit slowly and stumbling as she stared at the scene before leaving. There had to be a reason she met Sam, otherwise why would this happen just like her mother's death?

Outside they watched as the fire department attempted at containing the flames and salvaging the building. Sam was distraught, almost determined. "Sam, how did you know this?" Cassidy whispered.

He looked at her and flicked his eyes to Dean who was intent on hearing the answer as well. "I have no idea, but the worst part is that I dreamed about it months back."

"Sam, you can't stay here."

"Where will I go? I was supposed to see my parents and be back by Monday for an interview. I can't just leave with what happened."

"But Sam you have to. What you saw in there, no one will believe you. They might lock you up if they think you won't leave it alone. Believe me, our dad was the same." Seeing the shocked expression on his face and the sudden realization that she knew what had occurred made him nod his head.

Cassidy gave Dean the one look that said to him they needed to bring him with them. There was no place left in this world for him, especially if he had some sort of ability, if the same demon that killed their mother killed his girlfriend. Each taking his shoulder and turning him around, they made their way back to where Sam left his car to pick up his duffel bag. He let them too, without protest or a fight. His whole world seemed to have imploded and these people had the answers. Whatever did this to Jessica, he wanted revenge on them. Cassidy and Dean would help him get that, that much he figured.


End file.
